


Mutual Aid

by ConfusedPozole



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedPozole/pseuds/ConfusedPozole
Summary: After Ancom's confrontation with Ape-political, the other extremists have to care for the Anarchist, with one of them being especially attentive.
Relationships: Anarkiddie/Tankie, Ancom/Commie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. The confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> It might take a while for me to update since I'm also working on my scripts and fan edits that I like making, but I'll update it so please try being patient xD

My ears are ringing, and my body is filled with pain caused by the bruises that cover me from head to toe. Alarmed voices are speaking over each other but I can’t tell what they’re saying, they’re muffled, so distant and faint I’m not even sure if they’re real. They sound so worried, what are they saying? I try to open my eyes but I just can’t do it. My mind is trapped in a weak body, too limp to move anything. Nonetheless I persist and use the little strength I have left to lift my eyelids for a few seconds. 

Everything around me is moving too much, making me feel dizzy. Three blurry faces look down at me, and I notice the muffled voices match the movement of their lips. One of them seems to be talking to me with urgency. Instead of trying to decipher his words I focus my blurry vision on his hat, an ushanka with a star on the front, before everything begins to fade to black. An ushanka. . .Commie.

I wake up in my room, looking at the anarchist symbol I graffitied on the ceiling right above the bed when I first moved into this house. I try to sit up but as soon as I put weight on my forearm, pain fills my body and a hiss escapes my lips. 

“Don’t get up Comrrade” says someone with a thick russian accent. I don’t even have time to look up before feeling a strong hand on my bare back. “I, uuh–” “Is this comforrtable?” asks the Communist as he moves the pillow to support my back. “Y-yes” I stutter, noticing how close my face is to Commie’s chest. “Good, good.” He moves away and stands next to the bed, tall and proud like he always is. “You gave me a scare, Anarrkiddie” he says with a humored tone and a smile.

Butterflies fly around my insides and a comforting warmth fills my body when I look at that smile, the pain forgotten for a few seconds. _Wait, did he say I gave him a scare? Was he worried about me?_

_“_ Uuh, comrrade? Are you arright?” “Huh? O-oh, yeah!” My face heats up as I realize I was staring at him not very discreetly. “Sorry,” I look away to hide the blush in my cheeks. When I look back at him, he’s staring at me with a questioning look. _Shit. “_ So uuuh, what happened exactly?” “Don’t you remember?” I snicker, which causes a sharp pain to shoot up my ribs. “It’s all a bit fussy at the moment.”

His eyes scan my torso, concerned. “Well I heard a noise in the distance, and when I got there this uh,” he looks down, searching for the right words. “ape vas beating you like mashed potato.” “Oh...right.” Flashes of the events came rushing back: The stinging burns in my body after the confrontation with political nihilist, suffocating under an unbearable weight, an animal screeching in my ears as I was being beat over and over, each punch breaking me little by little. The helplessness, the panic, the–

“Luckily I vas just in time,” the communist says as he clutches his fist in triumph. “And defeated that thing vith my barre hands!” I let out a small laugh. “Only because I had done half the job for you already!” Commie playfully rolls his eyes. “Vatever you say, Anarrkiddie.” I give him a half-hearted smile, trying no to think about my confrontation with the centrists. But the uneasy feeling clutching my heart won’t go away, and I just can’t stop replaying it all in my head.

“Vatever the case, that gorilla is gone, he can’t hurrt you anymore, Ancom.” I look up at the Commie and see that his gaze had softened. “You’re right, thanks Commie.”

He adjusts the knot of his tie and then heads towards the door. Just as he’s about to close it behind him, he turns his head. “It vas...quite pleasant talking to you again, Anarrkiddie,” he says before stepping out of the room and leaving me alone with my thoughts, a blush spreading through my cheeks.


	2. The chess game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancom and Ancap play a game of chess.

Ancap and I are sitting around the small kitchen table playing chess. Ancap is penetrating the board with his gaze. He places his fingers in one of the pawns, but quickly regrets it and goes back to thinking. I rest my head on the palm of my hand, amused. “Bet now you’re glad we aren’t playing for money, ey?” I tell the capitalist while grinning maliciously. Ancap is visibly annoyed as well as nervous. Suddenly he looks over my shoulder. “How wonderful, are you here to ruin our party, statist?” says Ancap as he stares coldly at the Commie that is now standing next to me with his head held high and hands behind his back.

He looks down at the Capitalist, annoyed. “I have no time forr yourr petty nonsense, Kulag,” says the Commie while rolling his eyes. “The Nazi and I arre on our way to speak with Jreg, amongst other things, about yourr incompetence.” At the sound of those last words, Ancap’s gaze falters.

I look down at the chessboard, trying to find an excuse not to look at Ancap. The truth is I felt sorry for him. Ever since Libertarian escaped because the sophisticated man failed to kill him, the Authoritarians hadn’t been very happy with him to say the least. Though to be fair, Commie had never really been fond of the capitalist.

A soft squeeze on the shoulder pulls me out of my thoughts. I look at the pale hand that’s resting there and trace my gaze up the arm until my eyes meet the russian’s. “How arre you feeling, Comrrade?” he asks me with a smile. I just hope he doesn’t notice my face heating up, ‘cause I can certainly feel it.

“Good, or well uh...better, I think.” I struggle to keep my thoughts from turning into incoherent mush. _Pull it together Ancom!_

Commie’s eyes lighten up a bit. “Really?” “Yeah! Though not gonna lie, I could definitely be better,” I say with a sheepish grin plastered on my face. I turn my attention to Ancap. “Maybe you could find me something for that.”

I notice the capitalist giving a quick glance at Tankie. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything at the moment, Ancom.”

“Really? You don’t have anything?” I ask him, not believing what I’m hearing: Ancap always has something!

He adjusts his glasses. “I could get you some marijuana but that’s all I can provide at the moment.”

I sigh in disappointment. “Well, I guess that’ll have to do for now.” My attention turns back to Commie eagerly. “Maybe I could share some with you Tankie,” I suggest jokingly.

He snickers. “Don’t hold your breath, Anarrkiddie.”

“Aaaaw, c’mon Tankie.” I cling onto his arm and do my best pout. _What the fuck am I doing?! Stop!_ “How can you say ‘no’ to a poor wounded like me?” I say as dramatically as possible.

He pulls his arm away discreetly, though not enough for me not to notice. _Shit._ “Arre you trying to guilt trip me?” _Oh thank god, he’s following along._

“Maybe.” _Oh fuck I made him uncomfortable he’s never gonna wanna talk to me aga–_

“Arright, I vill think about it,” he says while playfully rolling his eyes.

Our little banter gets interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the kitchen window. _Uugh great, It’s that stupid fascist._

“We don’t have all day, Commie,” he says. “Stop talking to those degenerates and let’s go!” You can hear the disgust in his voice, just like anytime he talked to any of us about anything.

Commie looks back at us, seemingly unaffected by Nazi’s impatience. “We vill be back in time forr supper, you two enjoy your game.” He adjusts his jacket and walks towards the entrance door. “You kick that Kulag’s butt, Anarrkiddie.”

Ancap turns his eyes back to me. “I despise those statists, they’re always so...” He keeps talking but I’m honestly not listening. My eyes are still following Commie as he leaves the house. “Ancom? Ancom!” I get pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of fingers snapping. “Did you even bother listening to anything I said just now?” he asks with annoyance.

“Uuuh, sure?” “Oh reeally? Well then what exactly did I say?” “You uuuh, you were...” Ancap awaits my answer impatiently. “You were complaining about statists again, Duh!” Ancom raises an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. He sighs. “Do you ever plan on telling the statist about your feelings? Or are you just going to keep drooling over him from afar.” My cheeks turn crimson red. “I–I will tell him, alright? I’m just waiting for the right moment.” “Mmhmm.”

I look down at the board and notice something that causes a grin to spread across my face while I take the bishop between my fingers. _Poor Ancap, thought I wouldn’t notice he moved his king while we were talking._ “Check mate.” “Shit!” “Hehe, thought I wouldn’t notice your little scheme?” I’m not even trying to hide how pleased I am with myself. “Maybe if you practice some more, you’ll be able to beat me someday.”

Ancap looks at me, clearly irritated about losing but most of all, about me rubbing it all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals xD hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this fanfic. Please let me know if you did and if you have questions feel free to ask! :3 I will give a ‘lil spoiler and say that the next one is from Commie’s POV. I’m excited ;)


	3. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commie and the Nazi go meet with Jreg to get information on what's next for the anti-centrists, but the Communist might not like the answer.

Me and the Nazi step out of the Tesla. "Do you think that gulag has noticed his car is gone?" I ask with a cocky grin.

A sound comes out of the car as the Nazi presses a button on the keys. He begins twirling them in his hand, the sound of the small metals clinking setting a steady beat. "Does it matter? It's not like that degenerate has the balls to do anything about it."

A chuckle escaped my lips. I had insisted we use the public transport instead, but the other authoritarian wouldn't have it. "I'm not going to rub shoulders with...those people." he had said with venom in his voice. I just rolled my eyes. Nazi used that term a lot and you never knew who he meant unless you asked. Were "those people" the gays, people of color, the working class, jewish people? I didn't know and I wasn't gonna ask. It was probably all of the above.

"Well I'm not going to get inside that vehicle, it is forr pigs, not people!"

"C'mon Commie, it's environmentally friendly!" he'd said with phoned-in excitement.

"HA! Grreat! So now the bourgeoisie can feel betterr about themselves and pretend they care about the environment all vhile throwing tons of oil and chemicals into ourr oceans, faaantastic!"

"Whatever, global warming isn't even real you idiot!"

We kept bickering like that for a while until I finally gave up and got into the capitalist's car. The thought of that gulag whining about his vehicle vanishing might have influenced that decision.

"Hello, gentlemen."

We turn our attention to the lanky figure who looks exactly like us as it came out of the shadows of a dark alley. The Nazi and I stand straight and salute him whilst looking forward.

"At rest, soldiers" he says nonchalantly "I'm guessing you two are wondering why I asked you to meet me here instead of the usual place."

The Nazi and I glance at each other, but stay silent.

"Well, let me tell you that the task I'm about to give you is of great importance, and must be kept a secret from the Anarchists." he continued.

 _A secret? This has never happened before, what could be so...sensitive that it has to be kept from the libertarians? What was Jreg about to ask of us?_ I swallowed my urge to ask these questions and more that were beginning to form in my mind, and instead nodded along with the Nazi.

"Yes sir!" We say in unison.

"Good, good" he responds "An informant of sorts has given me some valuable information. Apparently one of the centrists had a...special relationship to the now deceased Ape-political. He says it's very likely he will do anything to get revenge for what happened and–"

"Wait wait, what do you mean with 'a special relationship'?" I ask.

"Do you mean...?" asks the Nazi, not even wanting to finish that thought.

"Yes, I do mean...that."

There is a long, awkward silence between the three of us while Nazi and I process what we heard.

"...DEGENERATES!"

"Do those centrists have no shame?"

"Of course they don't Commie, they're centrists. Their moral code is basically non-existent." answers Jreg. He shakes his head and rearranges the collar of his shirt, trying to forget about the subject. "But we're getting off track here. The point is that this gives us a one in a lifetime opportunity."

"It does?"

"Yes Na-I mean White Identitarian, it does." our leader says.

An unpleasant feeling starts forming in my stomach as my mind races and connects the dots.

"You vant to set them up for a trap..." 

"Very good Commie! If what my source says is true, then that centrist won't pass up the opportunity to kill a defenseless Ancom."

My heart drops when he proposes exactly what I suspected.

"V-vith all due respect, I vas the one who killed that Ape. Let me be the bait instead, It makes more sense and-"

"Oh please Commie, don't be stupid. They don't know that." Nazi points out while rolling his eyes. "Besides, we both know nobody would be foolish enough to try and fight you on their own, but that degenerate weakling on the other hand-"

"HE IS NOT A WEAKLING!" I answer with more force than I intended, something that clearly startles, and maybe even scares the Nazi.

"No, he's not" Jreg states. "Which is exactly why this plan is going to work. That anarchist might not look like much but he's a force to be reckoned with for sure, he'll be fine." He shoots me a warning look while saying the last part, and I just dart my eyes away. "If this works, we might finally be able to get the exact coordinates for Centropolis and the location of their base in that mediocre place!"

"But sir I-"

"Commie...do you want me to call Kim Il-sung?"

"I vould really rather you not-"

"Then do as you're told soldier! Don't question my authority again!" The way he says it makes it clear there is no room for argument.

"Y-yes sir..." I mutter without enthusiasm.

"Okay, good." He says, bringing his voice back to it's normal tone. "I expect both of you will work together to figure out the details of the plan. Until then, not a word to the anarchists about this, we still don't know how they'll react."

He salutes us lazily, and we diligently straighten up and do the same with upmost respect. Jreg turns around and walks away into the alley he first emerged from.

Nazi signals for me to follow as he walks back to the car. "Let's go Commie, I wanna be back in time to play some Call of Duty."

For a few seconds that felt like eons, I was frozen in place, immovable. My mind was a storm and I was doing my best to keep it at bay, to think of this logically, but the light pressure in my chest is impossible to ignore. I sigh and follow Nazi, letting my anxieties flow without restriction. We get into the car and I stare out the window while Nazi drives us back to the base.

_It is a simple task. Ancom can handle it no problem, I'm just being paranoid...right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking two months to upload the next chapter, tbh this quarantine has been making my depression worse and it has gotten kinda hard to keep habits going, even if I really want to. I'll try to update the next chapter soon but please be patient with me and trust when I say I won't leave you guys hanging ;)


End file.
